Sasuke's Penthouse Letter
by TheUchihaRaven
Summary: A letter to the magazine 'Penthouse' from Sasuke's POV. Naruto and Sasuke meet in a Laundry-mat, hot things happen. NaruSasu


Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto Characters or the magazine 'Penthouse'.

A/n: This is a first person POV of Sasuke in a letter format for a club on y! I hope you like it! and as always, reviews are MORE than welcome! **Yaoi**

* * *

Dear Penthouse,

Usually I'm not one for sharing these kind of things, but I was _coerced_ into sharing this particular incident with you.

A few months ago my washer and dryer broke down, rather, one of my lovely house 'guests' broke them, so I was forced to go to the laundry mat. Normally I would have simply gone out and bought new ones being as I had better things that needed to get done rather than sit in a laundry mat and wait, but it was a Sunday and I need to get my laundry done so I had something to wear to class on Monday.

While loading my clothes into one of the washers I noticed a blonde staring at me from around the corner of the row. I ignored him at first but couldn't help but watch him out of the corner of my eye as he continued to stare at me, and my ass.

I left to get a few groceries while my clothes washed, deciding to kill two birds with one stone, when I returned to throw my clothes into the dryer he was gone, but the baskets I'd seen him sitting by were still sitting on top the washers I assumed he was using. He returned though, as I was putting the quarters into the dryer I had picked to use. He smirked at me as he unloaded his wet clothes into a basket, but was on his cell so he didn't say much to me at all, though his eyes never seemed to leave me. I snorted and shook my head but couldn't help the smirk that seemed to plaster itself onto my face.

He left shortly after loading his clothes into the dryer next to mine with a brunette who showed up a few minutes after his phone call ended and tapped on one of the side windows to get the blonde's attention. I waited while my clothes dried, aimlessly skimming though magazines and watching the small TV mounted near the ceiling, but I didn't see him again that night before my clothes were finished and I returned home.

I bought a new washer and dryer the next day after classes but still the next Sunday I found myself back at the laundry mat. Why? I have no clue. Usually I'm not one for public places and I try to avoid contact as much as I can, but I had felt compelled to see if the blonde would return or not.

Sure enough, as I was loading my clothes into the washer he came strolling in. I hesitated in my loading when I saw him, anyone would have, since all he had on was a pair of khaki shorts (that were riding extremely low in the front) and a light jacket though it was near freezing outside at the time.

He smirked at me as soon as he noticed I was in the building, though, I could easily tell he was shivering from the cold, his bare chest was slightly red from the harsh winter wind and his nipples pert from the cold. I felt my face flush as my mind quickly drifted into a small fantasy before I went back to loading my clothes.

I had just closed the washer door when I straightened up to retrieve my roll of quarters off the top of the machine when I was met with that beautifully bronzed chest instead and my eyes couldn't help but linger over the corded muscles twitching slightly under the taunt skin. He asked if he could borrow my soap since he had left his own back in his dorm room. My first thought was to call him a moron, and apparently I voiced my opinion before handing him the bottle, which he snatched from my hand with a mischievous smile.

As soon as I had finished loading the three dollars into the machine and was ready to turn it on, he returned my soap... in nothing but his boxers. I blinked, startled by his sudden change and lack-there-of wardrobe, and took my soap back, setting it on top of the machine I was using. I turned to say something to him, though what it was I don't remember now because before I knew what was happening and could react, his lips were on my own. The kiss was fierce and hungry... passionate, and I couldn't help but return it once my mind had caught up with the situation. I allowed my eyes to close and I gave into the warmth that seemed to spread from our pressed lips. In the week since I had first and last seen the blonde beauty, he'd been all I had been able to think about.

Now, I'm not one to believe in fate or love at first sight, but once he had me pinned against the cool, white painted, brick wall opposite of the row of washers, it's all my mind could think about; how right it felt to be wrapped up in this man's arms, how his body pressed so perfectly against mine... and I didn't even know his name.

It was almost as if he could read my mind because as soon as that thought passed though my brain he pulled back, his breath softly puffing against my parted lips. I opened my eyes enough to see his; they were bright blue and seemed to sparkle in the fluorescent lights. He said his name in a deep, husky voice before he smirked and lightly nipped at my bottom lip. I couldn't stop the soft groan that worked its way up my throat; he was intoxicating. I answered with my name, though I sounded rather breathless when I did so which only made his grin grow. He repeated my name and just the sound of him saying it made me want to melt. Of course my brain was screaming at me, telling me that I was the Heir to a business Empire and it was below me to act in such a way, but I didn't care, I'd give anything to listen to him say my name until I went deaf from the strain of listening so hard.

He seemed to see this internal struggle as I fought with my pride and my humanity, my lust for this perfect stranger, and quickly silenced all rational and indecisive thoughts in my brain with his lips and tongue. This kiss was much deeper than the last; it made me feel weak in the knees even though I was pressed back against a thick concrete wall and the fierceness with which I returned it seemed to have the same effect on him. His tongue smoothed over my abused lower lip before slowly dipping into my mouth and running along the side of my tongue. He tasted sweet when I ran my own tongue over and around his; normally I'd turn my nose up at sweets, but this was something different all together, like a sweet apple or honey in a warm cup of tea.

Anyway, our kisses quickly heated up, tongues tangling and sliding over one another, sometimes assaulted by the cooler air around us before we parted for some much needed air. When we did so, he ducked his head down, being as he was a few inches taller than me, and began to lightly suck on my neck but that rapidly increased into gentle nips. Quickly I gave into the sensation and tilted my head to give him better access, which he used immediately and mercilessly, turning me into a metaphorical puddle.

By this time both of us were panting for our breath and I could feel that my core temperature had risen and it continued to rise as he didn't stop lavishing affection my sensitive neck. I groaned deeply when he bit down rather harshly on my jugular and rocked his hips forward into mine. Being as he was clad only in a pair of bright orange, cotton boxers, I instantly felt his erection press against my thigh though my khakis. A small smirk worked its way onto my lips and I rolled my hips forward into his, surely he couldn't miss my erection either, I'd never been that hard, that quickly in my life.

After that, everything seemed to happen too fast to remember every detail vividly. My clothes were quickly removed and discarded onto the floor as he pulled and pushed me back into the small, dimly lit hallway that contained the restrooms. We both knew digital cameras were mounted in the ceiling all over the building and I idly guessed that he was at least somewhat modest and courteous enough to have the mind to move us from their view because at that moment I didn't care who saw us, as long as he didn't stop. The next thing my brain registered was having my shoes and pants removed before being lifted off my feet, then his naked body was pressed against mine, contrasting to the cool wall I was now pressed against.

Our lips met again and didn't leave one another's after this moment. Somewhere in the haze of my mind I wondered when and from _where_ he'd procured the small bottle of lubricant he was using to coat himself with, but I didn't question it, my body was craving the other too much to linger on the thought for longer than a few seconds. He entered me smoothly after impatiently preparing my ass for his cock. At the time I wondered if he'd even done anything at all being as his cock instantly filled my passage, making me gasp for air and dig my short nails into his perfectly tanned flesh. Fuck it felt great; I had never felt so full, so complete in my entire life than I did with him sheathed completely inside me.

With one arm around his neck, the other hand clutching his shoulder, his own hands firmly on my ass, kneading and spreading my cheeks, we fucked in the small space. All I could hear were our mingled groans, our panting breaths, our kisses and my rapid heartbeat. Slowly he picked up the rate of his thrusts until I cried out when he hit just the right spot. My body sparked as every nerve ending seemed to tingle with stimulation all at once and the sound that I released apparently voiced this as I felt him smirk against my lips. I bit his lower lip in retort, avidly rolling my hips into the next thrust as I cautiously let go of his shoulder to bring my hand down and pump my neglected need.

He panted my name softly against my lips as we moved together fluidly, his own name spilling over my own as I gave into the many sensations flowing though my body. It wasn't too much longer before I came, groaning his name and clenching around his cock as I spurt my climax over my own toned stomach while he continuously buried himself deep in my ass. I arched my back and rocked down into his jerking thrusts before his breath hitched and he moaned, pumping his release in me at that second while panting my name huskily against my lips, which sent shivers down my spine.

We stilled; I was leaning back against the wall while he pressed his weight against me as we came down from our mutual high. After a few moments our eyes cracked open slightly, and we locked gazes, my dark iris' staring down onto his seemingly darker blue orbs. A smirk slowly spread over his lips before he chuckled softly; neither of us had started our washers. I shared my distaste for our rush and idiocy, (mostly his, as he was the one who had distracted me from my laundry), but after lowering me back to the floor he helped gather all of my clothes as well as his boxers; all of which happened between deep kisses and gropes. He couldn't keep his hands or lips off of me (which was fine with me because I didn't want them to be, nor could I resist from keeping my own off him.).

Before we had both managed to get somewhat dressed, I allowed my black tee under shirt to be used to clean up the various liquids from our tryst and snuck it into his washer before he started his clothes. We spent the next six hours getting acquainted as our laundry went though more than a few wash and drying cycles. Even after all that, he ended up coming home with me that night and hasn't left for more than a few hours at a time since.

Needless to say, my new washer and dryer were well broken in within the course of a week after that night, and I haven't had a problem finding something to do while waiting for our laundry to get done.

Has some(one)thing even better to do than laundry,

Ridiculously clean clothed


End file.
